Entre Grafites e Pincéis
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Em meio de tantas coisas, Ginny vê algo que ela não desejaria ter nunca mais em sua mente. Prata no XXIV Mini Challenge TG do Fórum 6 Vassouras


**Nome do Autor: **Dione Kurmaier  
**E-mail: **  
**Título: Entre Grafites e Pincéis****  
****Ship: **TG  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Classificação: **K  
**Tema: **Desenho  
**Capa: **-  
**Link para fic se já estiver publicada: **–

**Entre Grafites e Pincéis****  
****Por Dione Kurmaier**

Lily amava desenhar. Desde que havia começado na escolinha, os professores a incentivavam a desenhar, e ainda falavam que ela tinha um talento nato. Tanto os pais quanto a família também a incentivavam a desenhar, e com o tempo havia aperfeiçoado seus desenhos. Atualmente, com seu professor particular, havia começado com as telas e as pinturas, aprendendo a misturar tintas e formas, e passando seus desenhos para as telas.

Naquele momento de descanso, desenhava um jovem que havia aparecido em seus sonhos. Nunca o havia visto nem o conhecia, mas ele era extremamente belo. Tinha uma pele pálida, e tanto seus cabelos quantos seus olhos eram negros. Em seu sonho, ele a abraçava e dizia que ela nunca estaria sozinha, que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado. Que não era para ela ficar triste, pois ele sempre seria seu amigo.

Lily não havia entendido absolutamente nada do sonho, mas estava encantada pelo jovem. O grafite em sua mão esquerda passava pelo papel, desenhando as lembranças da garota. A menina não havia visto nem sentido sua mãe entrar no quartinho que usava para desenhar, até que ela apareceu por sobre seu ombro e perguntou sorridente:

- Quem é esse, senhorita? – Ela riu, e Lily a acompanhou. – Seu novo namorado?

- Não, um menino com o qual eu sonhei. – A menina disse, acabando de fazer as marcações faciais. – Nem o conheço, ele simplesmente apareceu em meus sonhos.

- Esboço?

- Sim, mas ele era realmente belo. Isso aqui não chega nem perto do quanto. – Entregou a folha para a mãe. Ela sempre a apoiara com todos os seus projetos, e ali ela sabia que não seria diferente.

De repente Ginny ficou muito branca e caiu sobre um dos pufes macios que ocupavam a sala. Lily não entendia nada, e foi correndo até seu pai na sala gritando.

- Papai! A mamãe, ela não está bem! – A menina desceu as escadas, enquanto encontrava seu pai se levantando da poltrona na sala. – Ela simplesmente desmaiou lá no ateliê, e eu vim aqui te chamar.

Seu pai passou por ela correndo subindo a escada muito mais rápido que ela. Ele chegou à sala antes, e quando a menina entrou, encontrou o pai abrindo a janela e abanando o rosto da mulher, que ainda estava meio tonta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sua mãe perguntou. – Por que estou deitada aqui?

- Meu bem, você desmaiou. O que foi você sentiu algum mal-estar, alguma tontura?

- Não, eu somente... – Ginny colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça tentando se lembrar, enquanto pegava o desenho com a outra mão, enquanto Harry se sentava ao seu lado. Ela arregalou os olhos que se encheram de lágrimas quando viu o desenho da filha.

- Harry, olhe isso. – A mulher entregou o desenho ao marido, se recostando aos pufes, enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

Harry finalmente viu o desenho, e logo olhou nos olhos de Lily, que permanecia em pé em frente ao casal, sem nada entender.

- Será que os dois podem me explicar o que há de errado com o meu desenho, por favor? – A menina havia perdido a paciência.

- De onde você conhece este garoto, Lily? – Seu pai perguntou, e ela viu que tinha total atenção não só dele, mas também da mãe, que a mirava com os olhos vermelhos e com lágrimas no rosto.

- Eu sonhei com ele noite passada! Ele se chama Tom e ele simplesmente...

- NÃO! – Sua mãe gritou, deitando novamente, se deixando acalentar pelo marido. Ela balançava a cabeça em negativa, enquanto mirava a parede a frente. Lily nunca vira sua mãe tão vulnerável em toda a sua vida, e não gostaria de ver nunca mais. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, enquanto pegava o desenho da mão do pai, e o rasgou, deixando os pedaços sobre a mesa do lugar enquanto ia para o quarto. Sabia que mais tarde tudo seria explicado, mas naquele momento sabia que não agüentaria ver sua mãe chorar e ser acalentada.

Ginny entrou no ateliê silenciosamente, enquanto todos dormiam na casa. Eram férias em Hogwarts, e os filhos agora estavam em seu quartos, descansando. O mínimo barulho acordaria alguém, e aquilo era o que ela menos queria. Sentou-se na cadeira em que sua filha ficava horas e horas desenhando, colocando a vela que trazia acesa sobre a mesa e pegou os pedaços de papel que estavam ali.

Os traços, o rosto, o cabelo, os olhos. Eram tudo dele, e somente dele. O fantasma que assolaria sua vida para sempre, tentaria também com sua filha? Ela era fraca e sabia disso, tanto que desmaiara e chorara ao ver aquele maldito esboço.

Os olhos negros a mirando como anos atrás ele mesmo a mirara. A mesma expressão, o mesmo traço dos olhos, tudo. Tudo naquele desenho trazia a ela más lembranças, coisas que ela queria esquecer.

Entre grafites e pincéis, Ginny deixou mais uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos, enquanto pegava os picados de papel e os queimava, deixando apenas as cinzas. As cinzas de seu maior pesadelo.

**FIM******

**NA: **Fic escrita para o XXIV Mini-Chall TG. Espero que gostem, e se gostar, comente. Se não, ALT+F4 é um presentinho que te dou, ok? Fic dedicada para a Lise, e espero que ela realmente goste.


End file.
